


Potion Master of the Universe

by Krytella



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, I'm Sorry, POV First Person, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: Christian Grey is the new potions master at Hogwarts. Steve is clumsy.





	Potion Master of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this commentfic for a non-fannish friend. Also, I have regrets. Especially about reading the first scene of the original fic version of 50SoG to parody it.

“You can do this, Steve,” I say to myself, clutching my satchel as I make my way to the partially open door.

Suddenly, I’m on my hands and knees in the doorway of Professor Grey’s office, and gentle hands are helping to pull me up. Damn my clumsiness. I have to steel myself to glance up. Blimey, he’s so young...

“Mister Barnes...” he extends a long-fingered hand to me once I’m on my feet. “Are you all right? Would you like to sit?”

He’s so young, and so attractive. Tall, dressed in fine grey robes, unruly bronze hair and intense, bright green eyes that regard me shrewdly. I feel even more embarrassed in my worn school robes, a little short now though I’ve barely grown since first year.

“Errr... actually,” it takes a moment for me to find my voice, and I think my mouth has fallen open in astonishment. This guy can’t be over 30. I extend my hand to him in a daze, and we shake. As our fingers touch I feel a strange current go through me, like a disillusionment charm but warm. I withdraw my hand hastily, and I can feel myself blinking rapidly, matching my heart rate.

“Mister Barnes is, um, indisposed, so he sent me. I hope you don't mind, professor.”

“And you are...?” His voice is warm, possibly amused, but it’s difficult to tell from his impassive expression. He looks mildly interested, but above all, polite.

“Steve Rogers. I’m in Hufflepuff with Bucky... er, James... er, Mister Barnes.”


End file.
